MaxRide Songfics
by Fangalicous08
Summary: This is a big collab of my songfics I've written for Maximum Ride. They don't have a certain order, unless they have part 1 and part 2. These are what happen when you leave a bored writer with youtube and microsoft word.
1. ThunderBoys Like Girls

**Okay, the fics in this are in NO particular order, they do not go along with each other...a couple might and if they do it'll say part 1 and part 2 and so on and so forth. So, this is the first one I'm posting, the next one will probably have nothing to do with it, other than the Maximum Ride part. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Maximum Ride or the song Thunder. I did however make the memories. **

* * *

Key:

Story-regular

_lyrics-italics_

**flashback-bold**

"Faaang!" Max cried as she spiraled downward. I looked to Nudge.

"If we don't come back in ten minutes, come down, other than that, stay up here." I said and darted toward the Earth. Dark clouds rolled in and a bolt of lightning hit somewhere below me. The booming thunder, right above me, beat on my eardrums. I watched with narrowed eyes as Max fell faster and faster to the ground, I was moving fast enough. She was dropping like stone, so fast the wind swallowed her screaming, terror filled, cries for help. I winced as she hit the ground and prayed to God that she was okay. I landed two seconds later and felt tears come to my eyes when I saw the big puddle of blood forming behind her head. Her mouth was slightly opened and her eyes were closed. Her heart was beating slower than usual.

"Fang." Angel's gentle voice came down from ten feet above me. Her, Nudge, Iggy, and Gasman landed and circled around the nearly lifeless girl. I swallowed back all my tears, all my sobs and cries.

"Nudge, go get some water. Gasman, cut some strips that we can use to sop up the blood. Ig, can you trim down a stick to a needle?" I ordered. He nodded. "Do it. And Nudge, go get some little thread-like things from under the bark of a tree."

"And what are you going to do?" She asked.

"Whatever the hell I want, now go." I said fiercely, but regretted it directly afterward. But there was no time to apologize now. I started giving Max CPR to keep her alive while everybody was getting done what was to be done.

"Here are some cloth strips." Gasman said and handed me some long, thick, strings of cloth. I quickly wrapped them around Max's head, fully covering the wound caused by a jagged, pointed rock. I continued to give her CPR until Nudge and Iggy had the threads and needle done. I'm not really that great at sewing, but Jeb taught us all how to effectively make stitches. Once I got her stitched up and re-wrapped, and as close to stable as possible, I sat down with the rest of the flock around the fire.

_Today's a winding road that's taking me places that I didn't want to go_

I stared into the hypnotizing glow of the fire, thinking about Max, hoping she'll be okay, and wake up soon. It started to storm again, so the rest of the flock went inside our little make-shift tent to go to sleep, I took first watch. I drug Max out from the rain and under a tree, making her a comfy little bed of blankets so she'd stay warm. The more I thought about her the more memories I had of her.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer, do you know your unlike any other?_

**"Aw, what're you gonna do? Tickle me?" Max laughed. **

"**Hmm, now I am." I said smugly. Her smile slightly faded as I lunged at her, positioned to pinch her side. When I did she jumped and squeaked. **

"**No! Fang! Stop!" She squealed and ran away from me, laughing. **

_You'll always be my thunder_

BOOOM

Another clap of thunder.

**"Ugh…why must storms always occur when they are least wanted?!" Max groaned in frustration, staring out the window at the Belmont Hotel. I sat down in the small chair beside her and looked out at the gray sky. **

"**Because, they know they're unwanted and they just want to annoy people?" I tried. She laughed and turned to me.**

_And I said, your eyes are the brightest of all the colors. I don't wanna ever love another, you'll always be my thunder._

BOOM

_**Ari is the worst, most despicable, most horrible person…mutant…THING on THIS PLANET! **_**I thought as I slowly made my way towards Max who was lying motionless on the forest floor. Ari just attacked. Max's eyes were closed. I fell to my knees beside her, and her eyes popped open and she quickly got up.**

I love Max's eyes. They're so beautiful. They may just be brown, but they're the most gorgeous shade of brown I've ever seen. They shine, when she's happy. When she's mad they're cold, icy. But still completely stunning, and attractive. Her eyes are her best quality. So is her hair, and figure, and smile, and…everything.

_So bring, on the rain. Bring on the thunder!_

BOOM

The rain started to fall harder. Hitting the leaves, sounding like small footsteps in the trees.

_Today is a winding road, tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know. Today I'm on my own, I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone. I don't know…And now I'm itching for the tall grass, and longing for the breeze. I need to step outside, just to see if I can breathe. I got to find a way out, maybe there's a way out. Your voice, was the soundtrack of my summer, do you know your unlike any other?_

**"Who wants to play freeze tag?" Gazzy shouted. Everyone but me and Max shot up and shouted "ME!". **

"**Aww, come on guys." Iggy said to us. "Just one game." I rolled my eyes and finally agreed, after Max did. I didn't want to be left out. **

"**TAG! YOUR FROZEN!" Nudge exclaimed as she tapped me on the back. "Now, either Max or Angel can unfreeze you! Ha!" Max started running towards me, and when she was an inch away from me, Iggy tapped her on the arm. **

"**Don't move." He said. So, Max and I stood there, frozen, her face inches from mine, and her hand almost touching my chest. A few minutes later Angel came charging at Max and hit her on the back. She was unfrozen, but she lost her balance and toppled over on top of me. We fell to the ground and started laughing.**

"**Your unfrozen, too, now." She giggled. **

I lover her laugh, too. It's so sweet and cute. And it's adorable when she laughs so hard she starts snorting.

I sat down beside Max and lightly touched her stomach.(To make sure she was still breathing, you perverts.) I laid down beside her, hoping she wasn't in a coma.

"Your eyes, are the brightest of all the colors. I don't want to ever love another. You'll always be my thunder." I sang to her quietly. Even though she couldn't hear me. "Strike me now with lightning. Let me feel you in my veins. I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain."

**"What if I lose one of you again?" Max asked no one in particular, although, I was the only one there.**

"**You won't." I said promisingly. **

"**You don't know that!" She snarled. She fell into my lap, crying. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound mean." She cried. I wrapped my arms around her. **

"**It's okay." I whispered soothingly. **

…**.**

"**I'm tired of this! I'm tired of running! Of fighting for my life! Of…" **

"**It's okay, Max, calm down. We're all tired of it." I said. **

"**Yeah…but…I just can't take it anymore! I'm about to kill myself!" **

"**Don't do that…don't even SAY your going to do that. Or I'd kill myself." I embraced her and held her close. "Or I'd die purely from missing you so much." I whispered in her ear. **

"Fang?"

I opened my eyes to see Max looking at me. I smiled slightly, glad she woke up.

"Fang, what happened?" She asked.

"You fell. And hit your head. Hard." I said. She sat up slowly.

"I feel that." She said, rubbing the back of her head. I sat up beside her and hugged her tightly. "Um…what was that for?" She asked.

"Because your okay." I released her and grabbed her shoulders. "And I love you." I quickly pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you, too." She whispered when I pulled back. I smiled and hugged her again.

* * *

**So, did it suck? If so, how bad?? Tell me in a review! BTW BOYS LIKE GIRLS RULLLLLLLLLE!!**


	2. You're Gonna Miss This Trace Adkins

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Maximum Ride or Trace Adkins or the song Your Gonna Miss This, although I wish I owned all three of those.**

* * *

"She was staring out the window of they're SUV,  
Complaining, saying', I can't wait to turn 18,"

I laid down next to Angel in the floor. Nudge had Fang's laptop in front of her on the bed, of course playing country music.

"You're gonna miss this, you're gonna want this back," Trace Adkins sang through the speakers.

This was one song that I liked that she chose to listen to. It had good meaning behind it. I started thinking, would this song apply to me?

I mean, yeah, right now it's pretty good, but would I miss the school? Would I miss Itex? Would I miss Sam and Anne, and Red-Haired Wonder back in Virginia? Would I miss Dr. Stupendous in Antarctica? Would I miss Jeb? Does this song apply to bird kids that were tortured as kids?

I looked around at my flock. Angel, laying beside me, probably listen to me thinking this, with her head on my shoulder. Nudge, on the bed above us with Fang's laptop, typing in random letter combinations. Gasman, sitting at the desk across the room telling Iggy something, and then Iggy beside him, wiring something, probably a bomb, my little pyro. Lastly Fang. He was on the other bed, remote in hand, flipping randomly from channel to channel. He looked relaxed, yet still tense and alert. His dark hair freshly cut(thanks to moi finding some scissors in the desk), but he still had one chunk covering one of his eyes. Which looks hot if I do say so myself.

Feeling me staring at him, he looked over at me. He shot me that little half-smile of his and made my heart skip a beat. I had no choice but to smile back. He nodded his head toward my right shoulder. I looked over to find Angel sound asleep. Would I miss this? And Lissa, and Sam and Anne and Brigid Dwyer, and Ari and the Erasers, and Virginia, school and The School, Itex, Jeb, Flyboys, evil robots, Gozen and The Uber Director? Yeah, I decided, I'd miss it. I'd miss all of this. These are some good times, so I take a good look around, cause I'm gonna miss this.  


* * *

**Okay, now everyone, go ahead, I got the same response from everyone that read this before I posted it. **

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww...**

**R&R please! **


	3. LOVE Sugarland

**I think this is one of the best song fics I've ever written. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, I don't own Sugarland, and I don't own LOVE or love. **

**Claimer: I do, however, own the plot. **

Nudge + radio contest + payphone = Max and flock having to go to a concert with Nudge.

Yep, Nudge, a kid that doesn't even have a permanent place to live, won a radio contest and got 6 free tickets to a local Sugarland concert. Being the nice, kind person I am, I quickly denied it and told her to go sell them on the street so we could get money to go to a McDonalds. But, then I was outnumbered 4 to 2 in a vote of whether to go or not. Fang was the only one on my side. So, here I was, standing beside Fang, listening to Sugarland sing All I Want To Do live, right in front of me. While very exciting, it was also nerve wracking.

Next song, Love…or so I supposed since a big screen behind them had fireworks that exploded into the word LOVE.

"Is it the face of a child, is it the thrill of danger, is it the kindness we see in the eyes of a stranger." what kind of stranger have they been around? "Is it the one you call home, is it the holy land, is it standing right here holding your hand." I felt a squeeze on my hand and looked down. I never realized Fang was still holding my hand, which he'd done in the first place to calm me down and keep me from loosing my cool in front of over 1,000 people. I squeezed back. What's with these country songs, always somehow relating to me? One line really struck me, 'cause it really related to us all. 'Is it having so little, yet having it all.'

"Is it one in a million, is it a chance to belong," I felt someone's eyes on me and looked up to my right. Fang was staring at me, mouthing the lyrics to the song. Nudge had gotten to him. Then, the next line. "Is it standing right here, singing this song." Is this, like, a big neon sign blinking saying 'FANG'S YOUR SOULMATE! FANG'S YOUR SOULMATE!' or is this just a coincidence?

"I say it's love, I say it's love," I started singing along too. "I say it's love." I sang Jennifer's part, and Fang started singing along with Kristian when he started singing. Not to where anyone could hear us, but we sang. Then everything got real quiet, no screaming fans, not even Sugarland singing, as Fang and I took over. Jennifer and Kristian stopped singing when we started getting louder. That shocked even me.

Fang: Is it the wish that I'm wishing for your life, for your life, for your life the most.

At the same time, me: I say it's LOOOOOOVE.

The band kept playing. Sugarland started the song, Fang and I ended it, and with a grand finale. He wrapped his arms around me and his mouth smashed into mine. He kissed me intensely, and it took all my strength to not push him away and run the opposite direction, again. And it took all my will power to finally admit to myself, that I love Fang.

_He's your soul mate._

_Like I didn't already figure that one out, voice._

Applause roared through the arena, most of the shouts and whistles and hollers coming from the 4 kids behind me. My flock, that will never let me live this down. But I no longer care.

* * *

**Well...how was it?? Review and tell me pleeeeeease! **

**I still think it's one of the best ones I've written. **

**Don't you just love the ending?**

**Fang: Definantly.**

**Me: Of course YOU do. **

**Anyway, review! Pretty please with a cherry on top!**

* * *


	4. Amazed Lonestar

**Another one! If I do say so myself, this is one of my better ones.**

I stared out the window at the storm, laying on the soft hotel bed. Lightning hit somewhere in the distance, making it look like heat lightning.

"How can something so beautiful be so deadly?" I asked Fang as he sat down behind me.

"You'd think someone like you would know." He said quietly. I looked back at him.

"I guess I'll take that as a complement, seeing as I know that you know that if that was an insult, I'm gonna kick your butt." I said.

"No you wouldn't." He whispered.

"Fine, I'll throw you out a fourth story window in the storm." I said smugly.

"That you might do." He said. He laid down behind me and put one arm around my waist.

"Think the flock's okay? And not freaking out for the storm?" I asked him. The flock was staying in Arizona with my mom while Fang, Jeb and I did some business up here in Kentucky. Fang and I shared a room in this nifty little hotel, in a big city called Lexington, The Ramada Hotel. Very, very nice. A working TV, an excellent view. And, since we got the ground floor, so easy to escape, just open the window and walk right out.

"You mean like you are?" Fang asked with a slight laugh.

"I'm not freaking out about the storm!" I exclaimed as I looked back at him. And to my utter misfortune, at that very moment lightning flashed and I would've jumped three feet if Fang didn't have a hold of me.

"Really?" He laughed. "Anyway, I wasn't talking about the storm. I meant freaking out in general." I continued looking out the window. Thunder boomed, and I jumped again. Fang laughed again. "I'm sure they're fine." He finally said. I closed my eyes and tried to get to sleep, but of course I couldn't.

About a half hour later I finally let out an exasperated groan.

"What?" Fang asked.

"I can't sleep!" I said loudly. Again, he laughed. He's been doing that a lot lately. He still had his arm around me, he put his mouth up to my ear and started humming something. Then he started singing.

"Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take

"Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams."

I smiled slightly. I love listening to Fang sing, he has such an amazing voice. He should go professional.

"I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you.

"The smell of your skin," he bent his head down and sniffed my arm. I laughed.

"The taste of your kiss," he lightly kissed my mouth.

"The way you whisper in the dark."

"More like exclaim loudly," I said quietly. "Okay, I didn't mean to do that." I said, still whispering. Fang chuckled quietly.

"Your hair all around me," he took his arm off me and picked up a strand on my hair, then placed his arm around my waist again.

"Baby you surround me. You touch every place in my heart.  
Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

"I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you.

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you."

He repeated that last verse over and over, until I finally drifted off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

**I spent, like, 3 hours on this. Okay...that was exaggerating, but I did spend quite some time on this. I don't know why, but everytime I have an idea in my head it transforms when I put it on paper. And usually not in a good way...so, this was supposed to be much better. But I put a lot of effort behind it, so I think it's one of my better ones. I've written WAY worse. I've also read WAY worse. **

**Fang: Like the one you read yesterday...**

**Me: You mean the one with you and Iggy? And the forest? And the...-shudder-**

**Fang: -shudder- Yes, that one. **

**Me: Here's a word to the wise: When you look up something like figgy or fax or something of that sort, always look at the rating BEFORE you read it. If you just read anything, your risking being scarred for life...especially if it's rated M...**

**Fang: I'll never look at Iggy the same again. **

**Iggy: I'll never look at Fang the same again. **

**Me: I'll never look at either of you the same way again...**

* * *


	5. Crazy PossessiveI'll Muck You Up Kaci

This may be hard for some of you to believe, but I, Maximum Ride, went to a school dance. Yes, that's right, mom enrolled us in school, then Ella forced, Fang, Iggy and I to go to the dance. I went Fang and she went with Iggy, of course.

"Max, come here." Ella said, grabbing my arm to drag me off somewhere.

"I'll be right back." I told Fang. Ella dragged me to the side of the gym and started ranting about something Iggy did, I wasn't listening because my attention was taken from her to Susie, the girl I thought was my friend. She was talking to Fang, which was fine, until she wrapped her arms around his neck and started dancing in a way that she should NOT dance with _my _Fang. She'd been calling him lately as well.

__

I think I'm crazy, I think I'm going outta my mind

Call me crazy, I thought I saw you touching my guy

Are you crazy, maybe I should take you outside and show you crazy,

Ooh I got your crazy.

I could tell he was very uncomfortable by her dancing, and I know he hated her calling him. Honestly, Fang didn't like any of my friends other than Ella and the flock.

__

A little hazy, maybe I'm just losing in my mind

I think your shady, I know that you've been calling my guy

Are you crazy, now I'm gonna take you outside and show you crazy,

Ooh I got your crazy

I couldn't help myself, I walked up to them, grabbed the back of Susie's shirt and yanked her away from Fang.

"_Call my man again and I'll muck you up, and I'll muck you up." _I said, repeating words from one of my favorite songs. "_Touch my man again and I'll muck you up, and I'll muck you up. And then you call me your best friend. And then you call me your best friend." _

"Someone's a little possessive," she muttered.

"_Call me crazy, but every time that I turn around your on my baby. Ooh, but I'm his lady. Am I possessive just because I'm claiming what's mine, you're crossing the line." _I said, well, more like sung. "_Why are you constantly calling him up, to pick you up? Let me know now. How can you call me your best friend, then turn around secretly text him. You call me crazy. Ooh, I got your crazy." _I got up in her face and she backed up a little bit. "_Call my man again and I'll muck you up, and I'll muck you up. Touch my man again and I'll muck you up, and I'll muck you up. And then you call me your best friend, and then you call me your best friend." _

"Aren't you always saying how _sexist _it is when men claim women, but you can claim him?" Susie asked.

"He _is _mine, of course I can claim him." I growled. I was _not _happy.

"Well, maybe he'd like a more, _non_-sexist girlfriend." She suggested, putting an arm around Fang's waist. He moved away from her and put his arm around me.

"No, because I love Max in all her sexist glory." He said. I glared at him, then shifted my gaze to Susie.

"See, he's mine. So you better leave him alone." I hissed.

"Or what? You'll 'muck me up'?" She laughed. I lunged at her, landing a punch in the side of her head, hard but not as hard as I could've.

"You bet." I growled. Fang and I then walked out of the gym and flew home before I could seriously injure anyone._Call my man again and I'll muck you up, and I'll muck you up, and I'll muck you up  
Touch my man again and I'll muck you up, and I'll muck you up…  
And then you call me your best friend  
And then you call me your best friend_

_They call me crazy, they say I'm crazy  
(I know you are, but what am I? I know you are but what am I?)  
They call me crazy, I think I'm crazy  
(I know you are, but what am I? I know you are but what am I?)  
Ooh I got your crazy!_

_

* * *

_ **MaxRide(c)James Patterson**

**Crazy Possessive(Clean-I'll muck you up)(c)Kaci [insert last name here, but I can't spell...]**

**I love that song! I just heard it today and fell in love!! Lol. **

**Fang: She started singing along with it and dancing...**

**Me: Yes, yes I did. **


End file.
